Loose Icicle
by The Time Travelling Duo
Summary: His mind was slowly floating out of his grasp, and the pieces all fell into place when he noticed that there were chips in his shepherd's crook. When he fixed his staff, not all the pieces where there. Not only was his mind a problem, the chips led to some minor backfiring problems as well. At the start the ice only nipped his fingers, but it was getting worse. Much worse...
1. How loose are your icicles?

**AN: Hello! Thank you for clicking on this story! Gosh I'm really nervous! This is my first post! GAH! I should stop with the exclamation marks and let you read the story! (Dammit) Hope you enjoy it! (Frick) - Dani**

**Also Fish (My Beta/Shared User) wanted to be added...So there, done, I added her...! (BLUH)**

* * *

Jack could feel it. He really could. He could feel the tiny buzzing in his stomach, and silent ticking in his mind. Sometimes he mistook it for a sickness, a stomach ache caused by to many sweets or a mild headache for flying to fast, it's happened before...But Jack knew better now. He knew that these weren't just minor colds and headaches. Jack had come to realise he was slowly becoming loose. His mind was slowly floating out of his grasp, and the pieces all fell into place when he noticed that there were chips in his shepherd's crook. When he fixed his staff, not all the pieces where there. Not only was his mind a problem, the chips led to some minor backfiring problems as well. At the start the ice only nipped his fingers, but was getting worse. Much worse.

On some days Jack couldn't even use, let alone touch, his staff. It either froze his arm or sent a jolt through his entire body which would make him fly across to the other side of the room. He'd start screaming profanities at the wood, some days he'd just start having full-blown conversations with it and other inanimate objects-an addition when one is losing his mind!

The Yeti seemed to take notice but said nothing...to the winter spirit. Phil had watched as Jack crash-land into the workshop then throw his stick while shouting at it. He moved on to tell North when the boy started to apologise to the wood.

Father Christmas watched the teen with worry as he descended the stairs. Why stare at him with concern? Well, if your friend was serving tea to a wooden pole, wouldn't you?

"Phil," North leaned towards the trusted yeti, "Get the others."

With a grunt, the Yeti made his way down stairs to the globe room. Within a few minutes of pulling and pushing the contraption to call the Guardians, Jack was being held down by other Yeti while being examined by North.

(I spent 10 minutes laughing at the next paragraphs because I wrote something and it sounded wrong. I couldn't even backspace)

"'Ou do' 'eed 'o worr' 'orth" The winter spirit spoke around the paddle stick in his mouth. The moving of his jaw made North sigh once more.

"Jack, stop moving" the Cossack held his jaw and pressed the boy's tongue down. The Guardian of Fun huffed like a child and crossed his arms.

Tooth fluttered in with a slight look of confusion. "Uhm North?" she piped up, startling the man; Jack choked, the stick suddenly deciding to lodge further down his throat.

"Tooth!" North pulled away, along with the stick, allowing Jack to gasp for breath. "You should be knocking my friend!" He set down the wood in a metal tray.

The fairy flew closer with worry in her eyes, "What were you doing?..." She looked around, spotting medical gizmos lying around. "He isn't sick is he!" She gasped, fluttered back a few millimetres. The Cossack held his chin with furrowed brows.

"I do not know...but," He gave Jack, who was glaring at a dust particle, a sideways glance. "Jack has been acting strangely today...like he's not always here" The man toned his voice into a whisper making Tooth fly closer. The queen lowered her feathers in concern and opened her mouth to speak.

"Not jus' today mate."

The two Guardians flinched as they saw Bunnymund leaning on the now closed-door. He was inspecting an egg then glanced over the two. "The snowflake thought he was invisible and decided to-" The Pooka stopped then glared at his paint brush, "Y'know what, I'd rather not bloody say"

Tooth eyed the teen worriedly as he just stared at the ceiling. Bunny was about to speak once more about something, but Jack beat him to it. "Guys...What if, like, what if ceiling could be unreachable...I mean like...how curious would people be if that were.. " He trailed off, then blinked, he rubbed his eyes. The teen turned his head at the three Guardians with slight confusion as they stared at him like he grew another head. Looking away, the winter spirit rubbed his forehead as he connected the pieces. With a curse underneath his breath he gripped his staff tightly.

"I said something weird again, didn't I?" The teen huffed and fell backwards on the hospital bed.

North opened and closed his mouth then rubbed his chin once more. Toothiana fluttered above Jack, who was on his back, reaching for said ceiling. "Jack?" The winter spirit looked blankly at the fairy, then his eyes went wide. Tooth yelped and moved back, away from the frost child's grabbing hands.

"A parrot!" The teen yelled enthusiastically.

"What!?" The fairy's feathers ruffled up. "What did you just call me!" she squeaked.

"The parrot talks. Awesome! What talent!" Jack clapped, impresses by the parr-er...by Tooth.

The queen scrunched up her nose and fisted her hands. She glared at the others, not wanting to take her anger on the delirious boy on the hospital bed. As she was about to yell, Sandy floated in. He made signs, apologising for his tardiness. North glanced at the small man then at Jack, "Sandy, Tooth, let's go to the globe room. Bunny stay here and look after Jack"

"What!" Tooth sent him her queen glare which instantly shut him up. The fairy zoomed out of the room, Sandy floated outside after staring at Jack in confusion, and North just walked out and closed the door. Bunnymund swore he could hear the door lock. "Bloody Galah." he grumbled at the bumbling teen.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked the first chapter! *screams off into the distance***

**Fish: While Dani screams off into the distance, which she does in a regular basis in her free time, please review! It would make our day. If your curious about what Jack did in Bunny's Warren, he was running around...Naked.**

**Dani: NEKID! **

**Fish: Dani... give back the keyboard, we all know how much you like his booty...**

**I just did! How did you type that!? GASP. AND-He dooooooo got the booty!...Also! A word from the council!...****_DO NOT APPROACH THE DOG PARK. -Welcome to the Night Vale_**

**This will probably not update very frequently.**

**Okay, before Dani changes her mind, we're signing off :)**


	2. How To Scare A Pooka Warrior

**_Authors Note_**

**_We were going to upload this sooner because I had this typed up on Monday Night! But we had to practice for a really big test Tuesday and Wednesday! So please enjoy this chapter! -U- _**

**_Fish: You took your sweet time… Have you started on the next chapter yet?_**

**_Oh shut up, you're just saying that because I broke your whiteout tape. Gosh_**

**_Fish: Don't bring that into this. Weren't we meant to put a 'disclaimer' on last chapter?_**

**…_.Oops. Right um. *clears throat*_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS! William Joyce does and DreamWorks somewhat does. IF I owned it, the characters wouldn't be as beautiful and the pairings would make Fish strangle me. (JackRabbit4eva) _**

**_Fish: YOU DO NOT PUT A PAIRING IN A DISCLAIMER! By the way, I would _never_ strangle you… just burn you and then drown you in a pond! Now then on with the chapter… I will make her hurry up the next chapter._**

Bunnymund pulled up a chair next to the white hospital bed, watching the teen with wary eyes. The winter spirit just stared at the ceiling, giggling now and then. It freaked the Pooka out...just a bit. Bunnymund looked at the oak being cradled in Jack's arms and thought back to his own staff; Carefully crafted, made from the finest materials the earth provided. He furrowed his brows as he took in the winter boy's staff's appearance. It was completely different, not made with the care of his own. It appeared as a simple branch, which it probably was. The wood was not smooth, nor completely clean-cut. In fact, the wood was imperfect, although Bunnymund thought it suited Jack. No, that wasn't an insult, not to the warrior. He was glad Jack was imperfect, the flaws the child had would remind the winter spirit that he was more human than spirit, something that many elementals envied.

"Chipped"

The soft mumble of the boy snapped the warrior out of his thoughts. "Whaddya say Frostbite?"

The teen side glanced the Pooka then looked at his staff, "It's chipped." he said, louder than before, sounding like he was talking to himself more than Bunnymund. The Pooka just stared at the boy silently, "Wha-"

"It's chipped!" The teen bolted up and squinted at the oak. He traced his fingers over the small scar on the wood, it made Bunnymund raise a brow. "It's chi~pped! It's chi~pped! It's chi~pped! IT'S CHI~PPED" The Pooka's eyes widened. Bunny stood up and called for the others as Jack started chanting louder and louder, giggling creepily.

The three Guardians were looking, watching the moon, silently when they heard the distressed calls of their old friend. Tooth shot like a bullet from the room, not really listening to the Moon. She was still angered by her precious sweet tooth calling her a-she gritted her teeth-a _parrot._ The Sandman flew after the seething woman, leaving North to finish up the conversation and, also, catch up to the flying duo on foot.

Aster wasn't sure of he was thankful or fearful when Tooth zoomed in and slapped Jack, a hit that left a red mark. Sandy arrived in with a look of concern when he heard the sound of Toothiana's hand collide with Jack's cheek. North walked in afterwards, with a confused expression which morphed into a look of disturbance, as he linked up the eerie giggling from before was coming from the frost child.

"Sorry we left you here Bunny. We ended talking to Manny. We could not hear your calls until just then" North patted the spooked Pooka on the back apologetically.

Jack sat frozen, staring at Toothiana with glazed eyes. She opened her mouth but was cut off when Jack _squawked_ in her face. Bunny, North and Sandy froze. The frosty teen giggled to himself then squawked again. "Polly want a cracker?" He laughed. The silent three looked at the Queen who was strangely calm...But you know what they say, there's a calm before the storm...

Jack was about to squawk again but was cut off when he saw the gleam of two swords. The three men inhaled; where Toothiana got her swords they had no clue, but the trio feared greatly for their young comrade as his neck was trapped between the criss-crossed swords. "I will end you." she bluntly stated.

Bunnymund exhaled first. "N-Now, now Tooth! He ain't in his right mind! Just put the swords down an-" he was cut of by another squawk from Jack. Bunny glared at the grinning good, "Idiot..."

Toothiana cried out and pulled back her swords to strike at his neck, but instead of flesh, they were met with another set of steel. North had charged in, blocking the blow of the fearsome Queen. Jack climbed on North's shoulder and squawked again. "Sandy! Knock the drongo out!"

Sandy nodded and hit his fist in an open hand. Bunny rolled his eyes, "With the dream...y'know what, do it that way." Sandy smiled and rapped his knuckles against Jack's temple, making the boy slip off North's shoulder and onto the ground.

"Toothiana, calm down. Jack's out." Bunny slowly took Toothiana's swords and let the woman calm down. The Queen did so, but slowly. The Pooka let out a sigh in relief then remembered something. "You said MiM was talking to you, right?"

North picked up the sleeping boy and blinked at Bunny, "Da, is true" He placed the boy back on the bed and tucked him in. He turned back to his fellow Guardians, "Man in Moon said that there is definitely something wrong with Jack-"

"You don't say...?" Bunny trailed off, looking back at the fairy Queen being consulted by Sandy. Father Christmas huffed in slight annoyance, "Yes I know it is obvious, but Manny does not know why Jack is like this."

"What?" Toothiana piped up. Her eyes wide and feathered brows furrowed. North frowned at her worried expression and shook his head, "Manny said he did not know, why are you surprised? Were you not listening Toothie?"

Tooth crossed her arms and looked to the side, "I was too busy being offended." Bunny rolled his eyes and muttered 'Drama Queen' under his breath, then turned back to North, "So what else did he say? Anything useful?"

North rubbed his bearded chin, "He said that he didn't know what happened, but he knows where" He looked up at the others and shrugged, "I am confused as you are" He says, seeing their looks of befuddlement.

"Where'd he say the problem started?" The Pooka asked.

Sandy floated in front of North and chimed as his sand shifted above his head. Bunny blinked then raised his brows, about to speak but was cut off by a squeak of the Tooth Fairy.

_"Antarctica?"_

**_Authors Note_**

**_Well there you go, the second chapter… I'll also try to get Dani to update faster and to try to get he to post more of her stories…. She has many that are funny._**

**_NO! None of my stories are funny and I can't spell. Hush fish_**

**_Anyway please Review. _**

**_It makes our day, now to find a stake and pond to kill- I mean show her something. :D_**


	3. Un- bloody- believable is a real word

**DISCLAIMER(before I forget): I DO NOT OWN ROTG. As you may have read before. Do you really think I'd be writing on here if I did own it? I'd be making hard copy books that would never be published because my grammar sucks. I would also be swimming in cash. That too.**

**REVIEWS!? *Banana screeching noises***

**I am answering them now because SOMEONE (fish) didn't answer them last chapter when I told her too! Gosh!**

**(Apologies if I spell your username wrong! I'm half asleep! As always '3')**

**KoalaCupcake-(I bet those cupcakes are good KoalaTea *snickers at lame joke*) Ohohohoho. I'd wouldn't be worried for Jack too much! Especially in this chapter! I'm SUPER GLAD THAT YOU LIKE THIS WOWIE! I hope you like this chapter and many more to come!**

**K-Star- Yes. Poor bunny indeed! :) mwahaha.**

**Vamp4eva- I'm happy that you dooooo! :D**

** - (your username rhyyyymes! What a cutie!) Oh gosh! Thank you! *yells I love you all into the sun***

**Signe-Pyon- Hehehe Yes! Crazy Jack is VERY CUTE! But he's always cute...his booty is cute...*cough* ANYWAY!**

**OH MY FRICK THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! You guys make my cheeks hurt and my fingers moving!...That didn't sound right. **

**And Thank you to all the people who favourited and who are following!**

**(thank you also for putting up with my humourless humour)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Bloody moon, bloody ice" Bunny grumbled under his breath. "Un-bloody-believable"

Toothiana, although shivering and hating the cold wind as much as the Pooka, couldn't help but smirk.

The big four, plus the delirious teen, walked the white landscape known as Antarctica. The two out of the group shivered as the harsh wind went right through their feathers and fur, kissing the skin with lips of frostbite. Toothiana regretted coming with the men, but she wanted to help Jack and get him in his right mind...only to play the guilt card later to take a peek at his beautiful teeth. Yes, she thought with a wide smile, this would be a thing.

"Un-bloody-believable" The warrior muttered again, making the Cossack grunt in annoyance and Jack giggle creepishly once more. Bunny huffed and tightened his arms around his torso, "Should've grabbed me bloody coat." Sandy chimed with soft laughter as he heard the Aussie grumble with the excessive use of the word 'bloody'.

The Guardians all stopped, except for Jack who stopped walking forward then just started going around in circles, when the wind died down. They are looked upon the tall clash of frozen black sand. The winter teen began to mumble to himself while playing with his hoodie strings, he bit them and said 'nom' and 'om', comically eating them while the others fell silent as their eyes never strayed from the beautiful yet worrying sculpture.

Toothiana looked away first, clutching onto her arms in guilt after remembering how quick she was to judge the poor boy. Her violet eyes trailed to the teen. He looked at her, though his eyes were fogged up as he mind was far from where they were, somewhere a lot more colourful and noisy.

Bunnymund smirked at the kid then shook his head. He knew not to dwell on the past as he forgave himself the instant Jack did. They then had a prank war afterwards...bloody drongo. His green eyes moved onto North's face and saw hurt. He frowned and slapped the man on his back, comforting him in their own brotherly way. Father Christmas smiled at him weakly, but it reached his eyes and that's all Aster asked for.

The Sandman just stared at it in awe. He didn't know, nor was he ever told what happened that faithful Easter, and he probably never would. The ice and sand glittered prettily in the sun, then the sudden glare of it snapped the man of sand out of his state. He looked over to the Guardians. His eyes widened. Where was Jack?

He floated in front of the three and gestured wildly, making them step, flutter or flinch back from the small man. "Calm down Sandy. What is wrong?" North asked.

Sanderson made a snowflake and a question mark, he also created an exclamation mark to add urgency to his unspoken words. Toothiana looked around frantically, "Aaaand he's gone."

They all groaned.

* * *

"And that BT, is why we should never eat yellow snow"

Baby Tooth nodded slowly, happy that she now knew what yellow snow was, and also happy that Jack was back to normal. She was supposed to go find her mama, but Jack's sparkly, toothy smile and his knowledgeable ways, side tracked her from doing so.

"Jack, there you are!" Baby Tooth squeaked in surprised as her mama flew up to the two. Toothiana gave her mini self a look that spoke 'you had one job' then flew closer to Jack. "Sweet Tooth, are you alright?"

The teen nodded, "Uh, y-yeah...I'm fine Tooth" The fairy heaved a sigh then pulled out a walkie-talkie (from god knows where), "Guys, I found Jack. He's back to normal..." She trailed off and glanced up at Jack, "For now..."

"Alrighty, so tell us what happened?"

After three agonising hours, Toothiana managed to find their youngest member. When the rest arrived, they found Tooth trying to stop Jack imitating and following penguins. The fairy didn't try hard to stop it, for she found it absolutely adorable, but much too her dismay, Jack was pulled by his hoodie by North and dragged away from the confused birds.

Now they sat on the white plane with the lesser insane Jack, thank MiM, they all thought.

Jack held his chin and rubbed it while he thought. "Well...I came here and found Pitch" He ruffled his own hair and furrowed his brows, "Or did he find me?"

Bunny rolled his eyes, "I don't bloody care about who found who, mate! Just tell me what happened."

The winter spirit shifted on the ice. "Okay, um, well, he preached about being lonesome and tried to make me join him," Jack played with his hoodie strings, "Then I said for him to leave me alone. And then! The bastard pulled Baby Tooth for god knows where!" He flung his hands up, letting the wooden staff fall on the ice. He recovered it quickly and held it close, whispering, "I'm sorry Jessica..."

"Jessica?" Tooth whispered, not all the concerned about what she already knew of Baby Tooth, to Bunny. The Pooka waved it off then turned back to the crazed teen, "Alright Jack, just continue."

Jack hummed then, "Oh right, he then asked for a trade. My staff for BT. So I gave him the staff and snap" He made a motion of snapping a stick after he placed 'Jessica' down.

The Guardians stared wide-eyed at the boy. Snap? What did he mean by-"Snap?!" North bellowed. The winter teen nodded slowly, then shrugged him off as he clutched onto his staff again. "Yeah, like I said, He snapped it then I, obviously, put it back together...although it's chipped so-"

"That why you were..." Toothiana butted in. Not meaning to say anything out loud, she stopped herself before she could say 'Crazy'. Jack smiled softly at her, "Yeah...Not only that, I've been having trouble with my powers. I'm beginning to piss some of my cousins off..." The teen bit his lip.

"Great. So you're losing your mind and your losing your control. Anything else you're losing frostbite?" Jack looked down at the ground and thought for a while. He shook his head then sighed, "I hope not..." he grumbled.

"Sooo if we get the pieces back," Tooth looked at the others after she placed a hand on Jack, "We can piece back your mind!" She smiled at the teen brightly. He looked up and frowned, "I'm sorry to be bursting bubbles but...My staff was snapped half a year ago," The fairy's hand fell from his shoulder then huffed as Jack continued, "The wind and snow would've covered it up by now-"

"No. Toothie is right! We will look!" North declared and trotted off, not letting Jack have a say.

He gave the backs of his family a small, loving smile, which turned into a full face splitting grin. "Alright! Let's play treasure hunt!" Jack whooped. Toothiana giggled silently then looked at the others, "Hopefully he can help us find something..."

Bunnymund groaned. "The bloody larrikin ain't gonna help us! He'll probably make it even more difficult than it is already!"

Toothiana sighed and ruffled her feather, trying to rid of the ice on her feathers, "I hope not..."

Jack sat down and groaned. They've been at it for hours! The Guardians are way to persistent...The winter teen sat back up, resting on his elbows, and watched the elder Guardians wonder about. The Sandman was long gone, he went to do his job. Toothiana was still there, looking for the small chips of wood, ignoring her work and mini selves.

Jack adjusted in the white tundra as Bunnymund plopped on the ground slightly defeated. "Bloody cold..." Jack heard the Pooka mumble. The teen laughed at his friend than yelped. Bunny raised a brow, "What's wrong?"

Jack moved his leg and spotted something brown. He picked up the object that possibly caused the sharp, sudden jab, and inspected it closely, "What's this?"...And before Bunny could crack a grin and say 'Good job, you found a piece of wood' the teen tossed it and chimed, "Oh well!"

The Pooka's eye twitched as the simple throw over Jack's shoulder wasn't a simple throw, but a big and long throw that landed far away in the white abyss. Bunny gritted his teeth, the wind picked up as the chip of wood fell on the ice. His green eyes looked at the grinning teen, "You're un-bloody-believable..." He growled. Jack looked at him, still grinning like the mad man he was and snorted. "I'm gonna kill you!"

Toothiana and North whipped around as Bunny's voice interrupted their conversation. They turned just in time to see Bunny tackle Jack. Claws bared.

* * *

**WOWIE. THAT WAS SUPER RUSHED GOSH! I STRUGGLED WRITING THIS! GAAAAHHH. THIS WAS MEANT TO HAPPEN LATER. BUT I WAS AFRAID THAT I'D FORGET OR LOSE MY MUSE TO THIS STORY! HOPEFULLY THE NEXT CHAPTER IS BETTER. BLOOOOOODYYYYYYYY HEEEEELLLLLLL! BAAAAAAAA*sheep noises* I hope you enjoyed it! V3V**

***Is ticked off by laptop shutting down because of overheating, making me lose progress on The Sims Medieval* Nooooooooooooo! Now Jack the Wizard will never find the fountain of youth!**

**I will also be posting up another two stories soon! One will be a one-shot that I did from absolute boredom! And the other one will have a few chapters! I wrote it for Fish as an apology for breaking her whiteout during the test we had last week!**

**Fish: I'll make sure she does... But knowing her, she'll probably take her time :(**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, keep reading pleeeeaaassseee?! Oh and review! We squeal every time we read one.**


End file.
